The Amazing Spider-Man 3
The Amazing Spider-Man 3 is a upcoming sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man 2 pushed back to 2018.Sony Pushes Back ‘Spider-Man 3’ to 2018, Dates ‘Sinister Six’ for 2016 Synopsis To be added Plot To be added Cast * Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson * Paul Giamatti as Aleskei Stysevich/Rhino * Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Ewan McGregor as Gabriel Stacy * Sally Field as May Parker * Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin * Emma Watson as Jill Stacy * Diane Lane as Nancy Stacy * Emmy Rossum as Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl Production history In February 2014, Sony announced that Webb would return to direct the third Amazing Spider-Man film.Analysts: Sony Needs More Bigscreen Franchises In March 2014, Marc Webb has talked to E! Online there's a possibility on seeing Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman in a future film.Will Spider-Woman Appear in Spider-Man Movies? Director Marc Webb Weights In In early March, Woodley told Total Films that she's unsure about appearing in the third film as Mary Jane.Shailene Woodley unsure she wants to be in The Amazing Spider-Man 3 In April 2014, Den of Geek reported that the Spider Slayers and Black Cat are lined up for future films.Spider Slayer and Black Cat set for future Spider-Man films In May 2014, Webb is interest in seeing Kraven the Hunter as the villain in the film.Amazing Spider-Man 2 Exclusive: Marc Webb Interested In Kraven The Hunter As A Villain The Amazing Spider-Man 3, was delayed to an unspecified date in 2018, and The Amazing Spider-Man 4 was moved to a later, unknown date.Sony Pushes Back 'Spider-Man 3' to 2018, Dates 'Sinister Six' for 2016 In September 2014, Emmy Rossum will return in the third film as Anya Corazon. In January 2015, Sony Pictures has announced that it will carry out a casting call through CBM, taking aim at Andrew Garfield and Dane DeHaan to return in the film.‘The Amazing Spider-Man 3’ Movie Release Date, Cast Rumors & News: Andrew Garfield & Dane DeHaan Return in 2018 Film? In March 2015, it was reported that Emma Watson had been offered the role of Jill Stacy, Peter's Classmate. In September 2015, Angelina Jolie was confirmed to be in talks for the main role in the movie. In May 2016, it was reported that Diane Lane was in talks to star with Garfield in the third film. In February 2017, Ewan McGregor joined the cast as Parker's, along with Jemma Dallender as a classmate of Parker's, while Felicity Jones was confirmed to appear in the film, reprising her role as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat for the third film. Filming will start in May 2017 in New York City, New York. At San Diego Comic-Con International 2017, Marvel confirmed the castings of DeHaan, Watson, Giamatti, Jones, Dallender, McGregor, Woodley, Jolie and Cooper, while revealing Watson, Dallender, and McGregor's roles as Jill Stacy, Michelle and Gabriel Stacy, respectively. In September 2017, the principal photography of the movie wrapped production. Videos Trailers The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - TRAILER - In Theaters June 2018|Trailer The Amazing Spider-Man 3 – International Trailer|International Trailer The Amazing Spider-Man 3 – International Trailer 2|International Trailer #2 The Amazing Spider-Man 3 – Super Bowl Ad Part 1|Super Bowl Ad Part 1 The Amazing Spider-Man 3 – Super Bowl Ad Part 2|Super Bowl Ad Part 2 The Amazing Spider-Man 3 – Extended Trailer|Extended Trailer The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - Return of the Goblin (International Video)|International Sizzle The Amazing Spider-Man 3 – International Trailer 3|International Trailer #3 The Amazing Spider-Man 3 – Final Trailer|Final Trailer The Amazing Spider-Man 3 – Final International Trailer|Final International Trailer The Amazing Spider-Man 3 – International Trailer 4|International Trailer #4 Galleries Promotional Promotional art with Andrew Garfield & Emma Watson for The Amazing Spider-Man 3.jpg The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Movie Banner.jpg Stills Publicity still with Andrew Garfield in The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - Publicity Still 001.jpg Publicity still with Emma Watson in The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - Publicity Still 009.jpg Publicity still with Felicity Jones in The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - Publicity Stills 007.jpg Publicity still with Emma Watson in The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - Publicity Still 004.jpg Behind the Scenes External Links The Amazing Spider-Man 3 on IMDB References Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Trilogy Category:Sequels